


In Ten Years

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 500 word drabble, honestly this site needs more daishou, it's sad but like you understand why it's sad it's not actually sad, not romance but you can read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Where do you see yourself in ten years?” The green haired boys’ demeanor changed rapidly. He looked at the colors in the sky for what seemed like an eternity before turning with a dark look in his eyes.“Dead.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this but i don't have the talent but i did anyways so here

The two boys sat laughing sitting on the grassy hill and staring at the setting sky without a single care in the world. Hands unconsciously touching and not being bothered by it. Their typical nonsense fighting being postponed to share this peaceful and happy moment.

The taller boy looked over at his friend, who’s face was beautifully illuminated by the golden sun. His face heated up slightly. He smiled softly before speaking.  
“Where do you see yourself in ten years?” The green haired boys’ demeanor changed rapidly. He looked at the colors in the sky for what seemed like an eternity before turning with a dark look in his eyes.

“Dead.”

This startled Kuroo and he sat up abrubtly. “What the fuck?” Daishous’ serious look was lost once again and he simply shrugged. His green hair splayed on to the grass. 

“I bet you ten yen, that in ten years, you’ll be attending my funeral.” Kuroo fell on his back and glared at his friend. 

“That’s absurd.” He seethed. Suguru grinned back. It was such an innocent smile. Frightening that he could smile so happily about his own death.

“If it’s so absurd, then take the god damn bet you pussy.” The taller narrowed his eyes and reached his hand over.

“Fine then!” Daishou shook his hand and stuck out his tongue. Letting their hands relax, they stared up again. Kuroo had always loved the sky. Suguru knew this for a fact. He remembered Kuroo telling him that every morning and night the sky was telling a story. Telling the world how to feel. Right now, it was all these yellows and pinks. It was beautiful. Maybe the sky was telling them to be happy.

Kuroo broke the silence. “You do realize, if you’re dead in ten years, you’ll be dead at twenty-two.” Daishou looked around thoughtfully. 

“Dead at twenty-two... Has a nice ring to it.” He smiled once again. The bedhead groaned and slapped him.

“You’re unbelievable!” Suguru chuckled. He looked at his best friend.

“Well where do you see yourself in ten years?” Tetsurou hit Suguru again.

“Not at your funeral that’s where.” Daishou feigned shock.

“You mean, you won’t come to my funeral?” Kuroo laughed.

“No. I won’t be at your funeral because there won’t be a funeral.” Daishou waved his fingers and sang.

“Ah-ah-ah! You’re betting there won’t be funeral.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever you loser.”

“Says the guy that knows the name of every single fucking pokemon”

“Says the guy who I found practicing winguardium leviosa”

“Still not as bad as fucking a CatWoman action figure!”

“When did I fuck my action figure!?” Kuroo yelped.

“Oh, come on! When are you not fucking that thing!” They both laughed hysterically before tripping down the hill and laughing even harder. 

 

Ten years Later,

If you were to go to a little cemetery just down the block from Tetsurou’s house, you’d find a grave with ten yen and a little note.  
Inside it read,

You win

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it
> 
> i did try i'm just shit at writing


End file.
